Alpha 15
Introversion Software proudly presents ... someone else's work! We've crafted a fully functioning modding system to make it much easier to use the mods that have been created from some of the exceptionally talented people in the community. We've also coded a staff fatigue model that means you'll need to install some common rooms so your guards can recharge their batteries, and our resident guru Johnny, has done some awesome performance enhancements that'll massively improve the size of the prisons that your rig can cope with. Mod system We have started work on much better mod support within the game All mods should be installed in your AppSaveFolder/PrisonArchitect/mods/ They will then show up in a new Mods interface (Main menu -> Extras -> Mods) You can activate and deactivate as many mods at once as you wish There are several types of mod: Graphical / Presentation : Updates the graphics and sounds in the game Translations : Translates the game into languages other than English Scenarios : Full story driven chapters, similar to our Death Row introduction Content : Adds items to the sandbox or changes the behaviour of items, e.g. Grants mods which add grants All mods must have a manifest.txt which details the title, author, version etc. And mods should come with a thumbnail.png image which will act as a graphical preview Performance optimisations continued The game now runs much faster, especially on Windows/PC Lots of unnecessary memory copying has been optimised out. Makes a big difference on Windows particularly. Long running prisons (100+ days) sometimes experienced extreme slowdown due to the list of all contraband Fixed a bug that caused the building of foundations to become very slow and laggy on large maps The lighting system has been multithreaded, freeing up much CPU time Nb. The lighting system now updates at 20Hz (previously 4Hz), so changes in light happen quicker as well Staff exhaustion All staff now become tired as they work Their energy level is rendered as a green bar in their nameplate (only shown when less than 33%) When they become exhausted they will stop work for a while to recover You can now build a Staff Room, and exhausted staff will go there in preference Staff resting in a Staff Room will recover energy much faster, and feel more rested NOTE: Guard dogs still rest in the Kennels Other *You will now receive a different federal grant for each category of prisoner: **Minimum security prisoner : $50 per day **Normal security prisoner : $100 per day **Maximum security prisoner : $150 per day **Note: Previously you received $100 per prisoner regardless of category *New clock speed option : very fast. Runs the game at 5x speed. (Previous fastest speed was 2x) *The Deployment view is now unlocked by the Chief. You can then research Deployment to attach guards to stations, or Patrols to attach guards to patrols. This fixes the issue that you could unlock Patrols before you had access to the Deployment screen. * You can now scroll by pushing the mouse to the edge of the screen *The Contraband view now has a sub-toolbar with display options: **Dangers Shows all the locations around your prison that contraband could be stolen from **24 hours Shows all contraband confiscated in the last 24 hours **7 days Shows all contraband confiscated in the last 7 days **All time Shows all contraband confiscated in the history of your jail **In addition, all recovered contraband icons are colour coded: ***Red = Weapon, ***Blue = tools, ***Green = narcotics **Several main menu items have been moved into a new Extras sub menu: ***Names in the game ***Steam workshop ***Mods ***Timelapse *Fixed: Many types of irrelevant equipment will no longer be smuggled into your prisoneg Mop, Rake, Hose, Leash etc. *Fixed: Power lines were rendered without colour once you'd built more than four power stations *Fixed: Not all of the Complaints thought bubbles were displaying correctly *Fixed: Some invalid jobs would appear at the top left of the map as a price *Fixed (Alpha15b) : Right click to cancel stopped working *Fixed (Alpha15c) : All existing contraband was being lost after level load Category:Version History